Crimson Emerald
by Michiro Akihiro
Summary: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Sai, Hatake Kakashi, and Iruka Umino are in a band called Crimson Emerald. They are very successful and popular. But when Sasuke leaves the band for another band, what will Crimson Emerald do? Check it out!
1. The Beginning

**Yes, this is awesome! I can finally do what I've always wanted to do! Now, If anyone hates Linkin Park, Naruto, or the way I combined the two, don't read this story!!! **

**Read and Review!  


* * *

  
**

The lights shown down on them like a raident beam of light. None of them were nervous, and were fully prepared for what was to come. An announcer that was in front of them was dressed up in formal attire. He had a mircrophone in his hand, and was currently talking to the audience. "Alright ladies and gentelmen, are you ready? Here they are again for the third time in a row. Ya know um, ya love um, give it up for 'Crimson Emerald'!"

Millions of people were cheering for the group behind the announcer. What an honor it was to be able to play in the same place for the third time in one year. It must have been Christmas all over again. The announcer quickly trotted off to an unmarked area on the stage.

The group, known as Crimson Emerald, stepped up to the front of the stage. Lead singer, Uzumaki Naruto, grabbed the microphone that the announcer had placed back on the microphone stand (A/N: This is a Linkin Park song. Naruto plays Mike Shinoda, and Sakura plays Chester Bennington). The other lead singer, Haruno Sakura, grabbed the other microphone opposite from the first one. Uchiha Sasuke checked the tuning on his electric guitar, while Sai grabbed his drum sticks, both ready to play. Naruto took a deep breath, and started to sing:

**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left I don't know what stressed me first Or how the pressure was fed But I know just what it feels like To have a voice in the back of my head Like a face that I hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time I lie A face that laughs every time I fall (And watches everything)**

**So I know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is hearing me Right beneath my skin**

**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

**I know I've got a face in me Points out all my mistakes to me You've got a face on the inside too and Your paranoia's probably worse I don't know what set me off first But I know what I can't stand Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is I can't add up to what you can but**

**Everybody has a face that they hold inside A face that awakes when I close my eyes A face watches every time they lie A face that laughs every time they fall (And watches everything)**

**So you know that when it's time to sink or swim That the face inside is watching you too Right inside your skin**

**[x2]  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

**The face inside is right beneath your skin [x3]**

**The sun goes down I feel the light betray me The sun goes down I feel the light betray me**

**The sun I feel the light betray me The sun I feel the light betray me**

**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back It's like a whirlwind inside of my head It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**

After the song, the crowd was cheering with joy. "Yet another great preformance done by Crimson Emerald!" The announcer called out to the crowd. Sakura waved and smiled at the cheering crowd. She felt like she had done another good deed in her life. Even though the rest of the band didn't think she could play lead singer, she proved them wrong. It made her feel happy. Naruto was also waving, and giving a big grin to everyone out in the crowd. Sasuke and Sai staying silent as they watched Naruto and Sakura steal all of the attention.

After a few more songs, the band was done with yet another great concert. People started to pile up on the stage, asking for autographs and hugs. Sakura seemed to get the most attention, from the guys. Sasuke, on the other hand, got a lot of attention from the girls. For some reason, Sakura felt jealous of Sasuke getting all the attention from his fan girls. She didn't know why though. Ever since she got to be one of the lead singers, Sasuke never treated her with any respect. Scratch that, he never even talked to the poor girl. She felt distant from him. In due time, she started to have a crush on him. Sasuke thought that it was pathetic.

After all the fangirls and guys got their autographs and hugs, the band gathered up all their equipment and headed to their tour bus. On the way there, Naruto was grinning from a job well done, and from all the phone numbers he got on his white shirt. He felt it necsesary to call each and everyone of them, so they wouldn't feel left out. At least, that was what he had told them. "Oh boy, I can't wait to call them!" He was telling the group. Sakura just rolled her eyes, and the others ignored him.

It was late out. Around midnight or one. When the group pilled in the bus, Naruto went straight to the back, as did Sakura. Sasuke and Sai went to the back also, but Kakashi and Iruka stayed up in the front. Their driver, Mite Gai, gave them one of his infamous grins of triumph. Kakashi sweat-dropped at the action, but none the less greated their abnormal driver. "Hello Gai, I take it everything went well with the bus?" Kakashi asked. Gai nodded. He felt a little humiliated, but shruged it off. "Everything is tip top okie donkie!" Gai told Kakashi. Iruka took out a pair of headphones from the drawer in the seat he was sitting on, and placed them in his ears. He turned on his I-pod, and selected one of their songs called 99 Problems. He listened to it whenever he wanted to get away from his annoying driver and his speeches.

Gai had infact, wrecked one of the tires on the bus on the way to their destination earlier. With his everlasting youth, he decided to push the bus the rest of the two miles there. When the band unloaded everything they needed and took off, Gai had worked pain stakenly on fixing the tire. Even though everyone knew they were going to get home safely, Gai decided to tell them his tale. "You wouldn't beleive how hard it was to get the tire for a bus like this." He said as he stated pulling out of the parking lot. "Man, I'd never come across a more difficult situation before in my life." Iruka turned up the music on his I-pod, to block out the sounds around him. He felt content, until Gai started speaking louder. "I had to run three miles to get to the nearest tire store, and I had to wait half an hour for them to get me the tire for the bus!" Kakashi sighed. This was going to be a long trip home.

Meanwhile in the back, Naruto was dialing up all the phone numbers on his shirt. "Hey, Sakura-chan! You wanna help me with these phone ca-OW!! What'd ya do that for!?" Naruto cried out as Sakura punched him on the head. "Because, I don't want to get involved with your stupied girlfriends!" Sakura yelled. Naruto, fearful of Sakura at the moment, back away from her and continued to phone the girls who had written their numbers on his shirt. Sasuke, who was on the opposite side of the two, was listening to his I-pod. He paid no heed to anyone around him, just what he was listining to. Sai was reading a book, caught up in it. Yes, this was how the group was after concerts and meets. None of the four teenagers listened to what they had to say. Sakura sometimes talked to Naruto, but that was it. No one really seemed to get along.

They were like one big seperated family.  


* * *

**This is a big accomplishment for me. Making this story will surely make it so that I can finish both stories.**

**_!Ja Ne!_  
**


	2. Gai you idiot!

**_Hello all of my loyal readers out there! I just posted this up, recently. So, don't get upset if it takes another forever to get the third chapter up._**

**_enjoy!  


* * *

  
_**

Sakura awoke the next morining to find that they were still on the bus. 'Shouldn't we be home by now?' She thought. She looked around. No one else was up but her. Sakura checked her watch. 'Six thirty! We should be way home by now! Where's Gai!?' She thought, angry.

She silently creped out of the back of the tour bus to the front. As she made her way to the front, she saw that Kakashi and Iruka were both asleep. Iruka, Sakura noticed, had fallen asleep with his I-pod still on. 'What a painful speech Gai must've given them.' She thought.

Then she walked up to the very front of the bus. She found Gai, sleep driving. Her eyes went wide for a second, but soon tilted into a horrific glare at her driver. She quickly took off Gai's hands from the wheel, and stopped the bus at a near gas station. With rage building up inside of her, she grabbed their tour bus driver, and viloently shook him awake.

Gai opened his eyes, only to close them at the sight of the angry teen standing before him.  
He knew that he had done something wrong, but wasn't sure what. So, to clear things up, he asked Sakura, "Um, can I do something for you?" Sakura calmly released him from her grip, and gave him a long, cold stare. Then, in a low voice, she told him, "Gai, what did I say about sleep driving."

A sweat drop fell off of the nervous bus driver as he realized his doings. He felt bad for not paying attention to what he should have been doing, and bowed his head in shame. "Oh, please forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing. It was an accident. Please forgive your youthful driver for his actions." He pleaded. Sakura, tiredness in her eyes, gave him a nodd.

"Hey, um, where are we exactly?" She asked him. Gai looked around, then, smiling nervously, told her, "Well, were in, um, New York." Sakura didn't make any emotions appear on her face. She reamained calm, and asked him politely to exit the bus so she could have a talk with him.

He agreed, and walked out youthfully of the tour bus. Sakura followed behind, still showing no emotions what so ever. Once they were outside, she grabbed him furoiously by the collor of his shirt. "GAI YOU IDIOT!!! YOU DROVE US ALL THE WAY TO NEW YORK!!!!!!????" She yelled at him. He tried to cover his ears, but her loud voice penatrated right threw his hands. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MAD I AM RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!" She continued to screech.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THIS!!!!" Someone said outside of the tour bus. Sasuke tiredly opened his eyes. He looked at his wrist watch first. 'Seven in the morning? Couldn't who ever's outside shut it already?' He thought. Sasuke looked around. Everyone was asleep, but Sakura wasn't there. 'Where's pinky?' He wondered.

A thought came to him. He looked out the window, only to find Sakura yelling at their tour bus driver. A frown was painted on his face. He angirly got up from his seat, and walked out to the front of the bus. He noticed that Iruka was sleeping with his I-pod cranked up to the max. Ignoring that, he calmly walked out of the tour bus, and over to the source of the noise.

They didn't seem to see him there at first, but when Sasuke sneezed, he saw Sakura freeze. She turned her head nervously. "H-hi Sasuke-kun! Um, me and Gai are a little busy right now. If you could just- Will you shut up already! It's freakin seven in the morning!" Sasuke cut in.

A pang of hurt showed on her face, but she quickly covered it up with a smile. She cleared her throat. "Gomenasai, Sasuke-kun. But could you please wait inside the bus? I need to talk with Gai for a moment." She told him. Sasuke didn't move.

He glared at Sakura for a short while, then muttered something incoherent before walking back into the bus. Sakura, still embaressed for waking up her band mate, continued to yell at Gai.

Inside, Sasuke quietly sat back down in his seat. Sai, just waking up, noticed the angry Uchiha sitting down. He sat up, and started to speak. "Something on your mind, Sasuke?" He asked him. The tempered teenager just grunted in reponse. Sai sweat-dropped.

Never since they had formed into a band had Sasuke ever shown any kind of respect towards them. He always thought of them to be, in the way. Sai didn't know what was wrong with the Uchiha. He just asumed that it was something that wouldn't intrest him in any way, and to the front of the bus for a drink.

As he went towards the front of the bus, he to noticed Iruka, his precious I-pod slowly taking away his hearing. He let out a soft chuckle, then continued on with his task. Outside, he could hear his band mate yelling at their tour bus driver. He let out a sigh. Then he grabbed his beer, and went outside to check out the noise.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sai asked. Sakura turned towards him, a glare on her face. The driver, Gai, was in a state of shock and fear, on his knees in front of the pinkette looming over him.

Sai took a sip of his beer, and looked around. He saw a small gas station. Then he saw a sign right next to the bus, which made his eyes go wide. He slowly turned to his band mate, and asked, "What are we doing in New York city?"

Sakura let out a low growl, and responded to his question. "Apperently, Mr. Story teller over hear slept drove again, and landed us in New York!!!"

All the commotion outside didn't effect Naruto's nap one bit. He was in his own little world, and no one could touch him. He was at peace, dreaming about fan girls and ramen. That is, until something loud penetrated through his dreams. Awoken and mad, Naruto started shouting.  
"Hey! I was just about to get kissed! Who woke me up!!!???" He demanded. Sasuke, next to him, had a frown on his face. He was clearly annoyed by his bandmate's outburst. On top of that, Sakura and Sai were yelling at Gai for what seemed to be forever.

He took a quick glance at Iruka through the curtians that sepperated the back from the front. 'Why does he get to have it easy?' He thought to himself. A fist grabbed his shirt collar. He looked up, and saw angry blue eyes staring at him. "Yo, teme, what's the deal here?! Waking me up from my nap like that!" He yelled.

Sasuke pushed him off with force, and stood up over him. His glare had increased, his eyes small and slanted. "If one more person gets on my nerves today, I'll break them." The Uchiha growled, his voice low and clear.

Naruto nervously gulped, then stood up, and walked to the front of the bus. He brought his fists down on the white colored counter top. "Dammit! Why does that guy scare me!?" He thought. Footsteps were coming up toward him. "I can hear ya, ya know." He heard him say, then the footsteps went past him.

He glared, and shoved off stack a stack of papers that were placed neatly on the counter. They flew away from one another, and landed in numerous places on the floor next the the angry blond.

Sai, still in a state of shock, walked over to Gai, and in a low tone, told him something. Something Sakura couldn't hear, but Gai could hear, loud and clear. "Buy me some beer, and we won't be having any trouble." Gai nodded his head furiously, and raced back into the tour bus. The sound of the engine starting made Sai and Sakura jump with surprise.

They started running towards the bus. "What the hell did you tell him?" Sakura asked as the ran. Sai grunted in response. Once they made it up the steps, they raced to the back of the bus. They didn't even notice the numerous paper, scattered across the floor. As Sakura started to take her seat, she noticed that Naruto was lying down on the floor, his head in his hands.

Sai noticed also, but didn't make an attempt to figure out why. Instead, he continued to drink his beer. Sakura, on the other hand, quietly walked over to Naruto, worry in her eyes. He looked troubled, and a little frightened. "Naruto?" She asked. She leaned down, and lightly grabbed his shoulder, only to be forcefully pushed away by the blonds hand.

She grabbed her hand, and leaned back from him. Her eyes shown confusion. Never once since they had met, had Naruto hurt her in any way what so ever. Supposubly he was upset, and took his anger out on Sakura. Still, that didn't make it any more right. Sakura, who had taken the slight confrontation hard, started to speak again. "Naruto, why did you do that?" She asked him.

She saw his whole body tense. Then he started to sit up, and faced her. He put his head down in guilt, and told her, "Sakura-chan, gomenasai. I didn't mean to do that to you." And with that, the blond haired teenager got up, and walked up to the front of the bus.

Sasuke was sitting down on the couch, listing to the whole thing. He was currently reading one of Sai's books called, how to get along with others. It was terrible, and wasn't worth the time, but it did for the Uchiha. His whole life felt wasted, so would reading a book like this be any more worse? No, not really.

He saw Naruto coming out from the back of the bus, a hurt expression on his face. 'What the hell happened back there?' He wondered. From his point of view, he could see Naruto going up to the very front of the bus. He might have been talking to Gai. 'What the hell? No one ever talks to the idiot.' Sasuke thought.

The next person to emerge from the back room was Sakura. His face hidden in his book, he was able to make out what appered to be tears rolling down her face. 'Why the hell is she crying?' The teen wondered. She took a breif look at him, then went up to the front of the bus where Naruto was.

'Okay, I'm completely comfused now.' He thought. Trying to ignore the weird teens around him, Sasuke went back to Sai's book, trying to get lost in it. It wasn't working well at all.

Iruka slowly opened his eyes. Then he closed them quickly. The noise coming from his I-pod was blaring in his ears. He quickly took out his headphones and sat up. He looked around. Sasuke, as he could see, was reading one of Sai's books. 'Weird.' Iruka thought.

He also saw Naruto and Sakura up front with Gai. 'What the hell? No one ever talks to that guy.' He thought. He then heard the sound of a metal can being crunched up. Sai, as he had figured out, was in the back of the van, finishing off another beer. "What'd I miss?" He asked aloud.

* * *

**_Well, there you have it. The second chapter of Crimson Emerald. (Which by the way I am very proud of.)_**

**_Now, on to other manners, I really need reviews for Bad Dreams. More specifically, the first chapter of Bad Dreams. It only has so much longer to be up before it is taken away!!! Nooooooooo! So please, review the first chapter of Bad Dreams. Wufgirl1, I thank thee. You are one of the (Only) ones that review my stories!!_**

**_Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More coming your way soon!_**

**_!Ja Ne!  
_**


End file.
